Never Alone
by chahoppy
Summary: It was night, and baby Harry laid in his crib crying, and Lily like the mother she is comes in and sings a lullaby to him . . . Edited, Grammar fixed . . . hopefully. . .


****

A/N: Hi all, I know that this idea has been done quite a few times, but when I heard this song I thought it was a perfect Lullaby for Lily to sing to Harry. If you all are as dense as my sis is, Harry is not a newborn, he is about a year old as this is the night of his parents death. I had this song fic up before and I'm re-putting it up because as I was made so aware of by my sis, this had a hell lot of grammar mistakes, well hopefully since she went though it there isn't as many as there was before.

****

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. The song is Never Alone, Eeyore's Lullaby. It belongs to who ever it belongs too.

**__**

Never Alone  
by Channy Hoppy

A small baby boy rested in his crib, his sparkling green eyes looking around furiously for his mommy. His small mouth, but yet big, opened up as he let out a high pitch cry. For such a small thing, one would never believe that such a sound would come, or even could come, from this little babe.

His cries ceased the minute he was picked up and looking into eyes like his. He knew those eyes; they were nice eyes, the eyes of his mommy. His small fist reached out, small pudgy fingers reaching out to entangle themselves in her red hair and pull it friendly. His grin widen as she smiled and untangled his fingers from her hair.

"No hunny, leave mommy's hair alone," she cooed softly. She laid him softly on the blankets, as she began to hum a soft lullaby to him as she has done nights before. It was his lullaby and she knew he loved it, she could see that. Even her husband saw it and even liked it, tone deaf as he was. (Taking a Bludger to the ear would do that to you, she supposed with a smile.)

She smiled softly turning a small knob of a box next to his crib. The soft twinkle sound engulfed the room with its entrancing song. 

She began to sing softly to her sweet, and currently quiet, always a plus, baby boy, her voice soft and sweet. Leaning on the crib railing and looking down at him, her fingers caressing his cheek.

__

Lay your head down to bed  
And let your slumber sweep your cares away.  
In your dreams, chase moonbeams  
All the way across the Milky Way.

  
She slowly covered him with the pastel-colored blanket, her voice still going softly as ever. The little boy yawning to the voice, he knew this song well.

__

And as you rest in the nest  
That we made for you  
We'll caress and keep you blessed  
Never alone for the whole night through.

  
Go to sleep, don't you weep.  
Tomorrow's gonna be,   
Tomorrow's gonna be,  
Tomorrow's gonna be   
A brand new day. 

She smiled once more to her baby before turning and walking out of the room, turning the light off. She closed the door soundlessly until just a small crack was left, so that a smidgen of light shone into the sleeping baby's room.

"How is he, Lily?" her husband asked she walked over him.

"He's just fine, just a little restless," Lily smiled at her husband. "I just wish this business with the Lord Voldemort would end, James." She looked up into his eyes, before leaning her head against his shoulder as his arms encircled around her in a comforting hug.

"I know, I know," he whispered.

"I just hope this all ends before Harry gets hurts or even us. You know what Dumbledore said," Lily sighed softly, looking over at her son's room. Her little one was sleeping soundly, so innocently unaware of anything that was going on outside his little world with her and James.

James nodded, then looked up towards the window.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked suddenly concerned.

"I think I heard something," James whispered letting go of his wife and walking near the window.

"You don't think it's . . ." Lily said, following his gaze fearfully.

"I don't know. Lily, if he does come, promise me you'll take Harry and run!" James said walking over to her taking her hands in his. 

"James, I . . ." she never finished her sentence. The door coming opened by extreme force.

"Lily, GO! It's him, take Harry and get out of here, I stall him!" James cried at her urgently.

Lily ran to her Harry's room, threw open the door, and ran to the crib to pick up her sleeping baby. Listening intently, she could hear as James kept Voldemort busy. She looked down at her child, his eyes opened, but his mouth stayed shut.

"Harry . . ." she whispered. "You will go on, just like in your lullaby, tomorrow will be another day." She kissed his forehead and ran from the room, holding him close to her heart.

She took a glance over her shoulder to see her husband's crumpled body. She gasped as she ran into someone, stepping backwards she looked up into the face of Voldemort.

"Give me the child, and you'll be spared," Voldemort said, his voice cold with no hint of care, and Lily doubted his promise.

"No, not Harry!" she cried, holding Harry closer. "Take me instead, not Harry, please, not Harry!"

Voldemort raised his wand, "Hand me the child, Lily, and you are free to go," he said once more, a sneer coming across his features.

"No, take me instead, just spare Harry," she begged, tears coming out now, as she held her child close.

Voldemort kept his wand raised, not listening to her cries anymore; the world became blank blur of green as she heard those fateful words. Her body crumpled to the ground, her child still safely tucked in her arms.

Voldemort pointed his words at the child, a grin coming out seeing as he apparently had won now. He uttered the words carelessly. But instead of those words harming the small infant they backfired on him.

***** 

Harry awoke with a start, his hands reaching for her his glasses putting them on. His mind was wandering from his dream, coming to rest on the lullaby, hearing it once more in his mother's soft voice.

__

Lay your head, down to bed  
And let your slumber sweep your cares away.  
In your dreams, chase moonbeams  
All the way across the milky way.

And as you rest, in the nest  
That we made for you  
We'll caress and keep you blessed  
Never alone for the whole night through.  
  
Go to sleep, don't you weep.  
Tomorrow's gonna be,   
Tomorrow's gonna be,  
Tomorrow's gonna be   
A brand new day.  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek unnoticed, closing his eyes he listened to it once more, a mere shadow of a memory, the sound engulfing his soul fully that he didn't even hear his uncle walk to the bathroom and growl at him.

***** 

You may Review Now . . Please do, I want to know what you all think . . ^_^


End file.
